1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system including a plurality of circuit boards equipped with a plurality of components for dissipating heat and having a thermal drain for evacuating said heat, a heat exchanger delivering heat to a cooling medium, and means to transfer heat from the thermal drain to said heat exchanger.
2. Background Information
Such a cooling system is already known in the art, e.g. from the published European patent application 0231456 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,405. Therein, the means to transfer the heat from the thermal drains are integrated with the heat exchanger in a closed circuit with evaporators at the side of the thermal drains, a condensor at the side of the heat exchanger, and a network of pipes interconnecting the evaporators and the condensor.
A drawback of this known system is that a leakage in this closed circuit causes a malfunction of the whole cooling system.